Find a Way
by nyctophiliacal
Summary: "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," He exclaimed, the veins in his neck popping out. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that these past few months meant nothing to you and I will walk away. Out of your life... Forever."
1. Chapter 1 (Bella)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author:** nyctophiliacal**

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

**Chapter One**

I've lived in Arizona, practically, my entire life. All I've ever known was the dry heat, the cloudless sky and those pesky annoying June bugs.

Moving to Washington State to live with my dad was a completely different experience. It was cold, cloudy and it rain all the time. We didn't get rain back in Phoenix.

When I first moved here I never expected to enjoy it as much as I do. I never actually thought I'd like it at all. Small towns have never been something I'd say I liked. The thought of everyone knowing everybody and everything about you did not appeal to me in any way. Though having people say hello to me and actually being happy to see me, made me change my mind. It was quite refreshing.

"Hey Bella,"

I was brought out of my thoughts' by my boss, Mrs. Newton. I looked up at her to signal to go on.

"Do you mind closing up tonight," she asked, a bit frazzled. "I need to run some errands before my in-laws get to town in the morning."

Mrs. Newton's son and I are in the same grade. He's constantly asking me out on dates and annoying me, but I couldn't take my frustrations out on her.

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "You do what you need to do. I've got things covered."

"You are a lifesaver," she exclaimed, relieved. "Remind me to pay you double for today on your next check."

I laughed at her giddiness.

"I'll be sure to do that," I smiled, waving her off. "Bye, Mrs. N."

With a final wave she left through the back.

I've been working here at Newton's Sporting Goods for about a year now. I moved here, December of my Junior year and it is now January of my Senior.

It was around this time last year that I met Edward Cullen. We dated for about eight months before his family moved to sunny California and away from the cold.

He was a little odd, always skipping school on the rare occasion of a sunny day and he's never go down to first beach with me or any of our other friends. I didn't complain though, he was my first love.

Winter break is almost over. It's January 3rd and we go back Monday the 7th. I am so ready to get out of the funk of doing nothing but working.

The bell above the sliding doors chimed, signaling customers and bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the notepad I was doodling on and noticed three natives. They all stood tall possibly in their early or mid twenties. They each stood about 6 feet tall with the same beautiful russet skin. Each of them only wearing cut-off shorts and a t-shirt.

"Welcome to Newton's Sporting Goods," I vocalized. "We hope you find everything you're looking for."

One of the shorter men looked my way. He had a crooked grin plastered on his face and his eyes lit up. His brown eyes contrasted perfectly with his high cheek bones.

Our eyes met at the whole world seemed to stop moving. The way he looked at me was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I felt drawn to him in a way I've never felt to any other person. It was as if I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

A customer ringing the bell brought me back. I turned away from the handsome stranger and got back to work.

"Good evening," I spoke, slightly dazed. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"


	2. Chapter 2 (Bella)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Two

I didn't get off work until midnight last night and I am extremely glad today's my day off. I didn't end up waking up until 10:30am, when I usually wake up around 6:30am.

After relieving my bladder I was still felt pretty tired so I decided to put on some workout clothes and go for a run. I quickly got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

The drive down seemed to go by quicker than usual. I was relieved to notice that there was no other person at the beach.

Hopping out of the cab of my, run down, Chevy, I smiled. The rain had just stopped and I could smell the saltiness of the ocean and the musky scent of the forest behind me.

I stretched out my calves before running down towards the ocean, just before I reached the water I turned left and continued down the beach.

It felt good to run. Running in Phoenix was never like running here in La Push. The beach was relaxing in a way that hit deep within my core. The sound of the waves flirting with the shore, the way the trees rustle in the passing wind and the howling of the wolves in the forest almost felt magical. The best part, I never got over heated.

I didn't know how long I ran but I was beginning to enter an unfamiliar part of the beach. I decided to turn back. Checking my watched I realized it was already 11:45am. I've never actually ran this long before.

Just as I reached my truck I heard a dog barking in the distance. Looking up I saw a black and white Husky running towards me at full speed, stopping a few yards away. He barked again, wagging is tail.

"Come here doggy, doggy," I said bending over and patting my thighs. The dog came forward and licked at my hands. "Good boy."

I ran my fingers through his fur, looking for his collar. I found the collar, turning it over I read; 'Backup, 1472 E. Recker Rd'. There was no phone number. I gave the dog a little pat before hauling him into the cab of 'Big Red'.

"Well Backup," I said to the dog as I hopped in after him. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed my phone. "Let's look up this address we have here and get you home."

Backup barked and liked my face, 'causing me to giggle. I pushed him off me and brought up my navigation. The house I was looking for was on the other side of the reservation.

"How'd you get all the way over here?"

Backup was perched on the bench with his large head in my lap.

Turning on the car before shifting the gears, I headed towards the other end of the reservation. Once again glad that today was my day off.

On the drive over to Recker Rd. I passed by Jacob's house. He and Quil were out in his front yard doing God knows what. To me it looked like they were wrestling but knowing them, it could have been anything.

The sign for Recker Rd. was blocked by a low hanging tree branch. In order to read it clearly I had to jump out the cab.

I slowly drove down the dirt road until I came upon a single wide trailer. There was several old tires and toys thrown around the front yard along with an old shed and a Dodge Ram Charger 150 Custom. I parked in between the truck and the shed.

"Well, Backup," I said opening my door. "Home sweet home."

I grabbed Backup by the collar and made him walk with me up the front steps and onto a small porch. I knocked a few times on the door before hearing a man's voice.

"Hold on a moment," I heard, before a shuffle and some footsteps.

The door opened and standing there in all of his glory was the beautiful russet man from last night. His eyes went from annoyed to shock when he saw me.

Looking me up and down, I only assumed what he'd think of me. I was in calf length yoga pants, an oversized sweatshirt, and my hair in a messy bun and I had on my big clunky glasses.

Before I was able to say anything I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Um, I found your dog," I told him, letting go of Backup in the process.


	3. Chapter 3 (Paul)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Three (Paul)

I was in the middle of a painting when I heard a knock in the door. I knew right away that it wasn't someone I knew because everyone just comes barging in.

"Hold on a moment," I called, annoyed.

I put the paintbrush I was using in the cup of water before standing up.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful women standing there. The girl from last night. My imprint.

Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. Sometimes when you meet someone there's a click. I don't believe in love at first sight but I do believe in that click and that's what it's like. You look into her eyes and nothing else matters but her. There's no one in the world but her.

"Um... I found your dog," she told me. Backup pressed passed me to get inside.

I cocked my best panty dropping smile.

"Thanks," I said. "Would you like to come inside?"

Her beautiful chocolate eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She ran a hand across her chest before speaking.

"I... um," she stammered. I could hear her heart pounding. She bit her bottom lip before starting again. "Yes. That would be nice."

I took a step back allowing her to enter.

I'm pretty sure she wasn't used to what she saw. I owned two beat up mix-matched couches, a beat up old coffee table and I didn't own a television. The 'dining room' table had paint marks on it along with opened, and unopened, paint bottles scattered all over it with finished and bare canvases. The painting I was working on before she got here was barley even coming together.

That being the first thing she went to.

"You paint?"

She ran her delicate hands fingers over some of the finished and dried paintings before picking one up.

"These are amazing," she complimented, showing me the painting of my wolf I painted a while back. "The details are unbelievable. It's as if you came face to face with the wolf and memorized it features."

I chuckled, folding my arms. "Something like that."

"Did you paint all of these?" she asked, gesturing towards the other paintings.

My wolf still in her hand.

"Every last one of them," I told her, coming up behind her.

My chest hit her back and she immediately relaxed and sank more into me.

"You can keep that one. If you want."

She spun around looking at me with excitement.

"For reals?"

"Absolutely," I said, pushing a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. "Think of it as a thank you for bringing my dog home."

She jumped up excitedly and wrapped her skinny little arms around my broad shoulders.

"Thank you so much," she exclaimed. "Wolves are my absolute favorite."

I relished in the feeling of her touching me. I moved my hands down to her hips, bringing her closer.

"There's no thanks needed, dearie," I said huskily in her ear.

She shuddered and pulled back a little. Her soft hands traveled down to my chest as she smiled.

"My name's Bella by the way," she said, biting her bottom lip.

I took a step back and grabbed her hand. "Paul Lahote," I introduced myself, kissing her soft knuckles.

Bella giggled.

"I'm the Chief of police's daughter," she told me. "Chief Swan."

I instantly ripped my hand away from her.

"Swan," I exclaimed, shocked. "You're Bella Swan?"

Bella looked confused.

"Yeah."

I turned around and stalked towards my kitchen. I grabbed onto the counter trying to control my shaking. I could NOT phase in front of her.

Bella must have noticed me shaking and came over.

"Paul," she asked, concerned, putting her arm on my elbow. "Are you alright?"

I turned my head in a sharp movement, to look at her. My shaking slowing a bit with the touch of her hand.

"No, I'm not alright," I spat, angrily. "You're the mother fucking vampire lover."

She winced at the hatred that formed as I spoke. She took several steps back before replying.

Something in the pit of my stomach clenched at the way she moved away from me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about nor what I did to make you so angry at me," she said, confused. "But, I think I should be going."

She turned around heading towards the door. Backup following close behind.

It took me a while before I actually processed what she said. She didn't know what I was talking about. She didn't know about the leaches.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted, turning. She was already half way to her car before I caught up to her. "You don't know what they are do you?"

She looked even more confused.

"Who," she asked, continuing to her truck.

"The Cullen's."

"Rich?"

I had to chuckle at that one. "I meant what species they are."

She opened her truck door before turning to me.

"Paul, you're really starting to freak me out," she said annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Go on a date with me," I said, quickly. I didn't feel like talking about my mortal enemies any more today.

"What?" she exclaimed, even more annoyed.

She hopped into the cab before placing her newly acquired painting on the seat next to her.

"Go on a date with me and I'll explain everything," I swore.

She closed her door, turned on the engine and rolled her window down.

"Tomorrow. 5 o'clock. My house," she said, shifting gears. "Don't be late."

And with that, she left.


	4. Chapter 4 (Paul)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Four (Paul)

I woke up the same way I woke up every morning, to the howling of the wolves already on patrol.

Sam and I took over for Jared and Embry. Embry being our newest wolf.

"Morning' Sammy," I greeted my Alpha.

Sam rolled his eyes at me happiness.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Sammy asked, running up next to me.

"If I tell you promise you won't laugh," I made him swear.

Obviously Sam wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"Cut the crap Paul," he said, in his alpha timber. "Just tell me what it is."

"I imprinted," I told him, waiting for a laugh. It never came.

"What the hell," Sam exclaimed. "Imprinting is supposed to be rare. Now there's three out of four of us who's imprinted."

I personally didn't care that it was supposed to be rare. All I could think about my imprint and her beautiful smile. Her brown hair was pulled back into a mess bun yesterday so I wasn't able to see if it was long or short.

I wonder what she's going to wear tonight.

"You imprinted on Bella Swan," Sam asked surprised. I didn't realize h knew her. He hearing my thought's replied immediately. "She's the one that I found the day the Cullen's left."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. Then I remembered how upset she was about them leaving. "Did you know that they never actually told her that they were leaches?"

We were almost done with our patrol by the time Sam replied. He kept thinking about some fight him and Leah had gotten the night before.

Leah is his imprint's cousin, as well as his ex-girlfriend. Sam and she were dating when he met Emily and imprinted. No one not even Sam's wolf likes this girl. All she does is complain and mope around the house. Every once in a while she does make us food. Mostly just gross blueberry muffins.

"She doesn't know?" he asked, finally coming out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah, I kind of almost phased when she told me who she was," I told him. Instead of recanting our conversations, I showed him the memory of it. "She was pretty confused."

"Oh wow," Sam said. "I'm impressed you got control over yourself that quickly."

"Thanks," I said with a little wolfy grin. "I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with me."

I was in awe. The most beautiful girl I have ever met agreed to go on a date with me. I have no idea why but I'm not complaining.

"All on her terms though," Sam reminded me.

"True," I agreed. "There's that fair down in Port Angeles this weekend. I was thinking I'd take her there."

"That sounds like fun," he replied. "Make sure you go on the rides that she wants to go on. Don't make her do what you want. Girls don't like that."

I thought about his advice, hopping that it works.

"When are you going to tell her about us and the leaches?" Sam asked.

I honestly haven't thought about that too much. All I could think about was Bella and taking her out on a date.

"I'll take her to that Native American book store and get coffee," I suggested. "Then I'll buy her a book of our legends and take it from there."

"That actually sounds like a date within a date," Sam said. I nodded. "Maybe you should take her to the carnival another day and do that bookstore and coffee date tonight."

"That," I praised my alpha. "Is a very good idea."


	5. Chapter 5 (Bella)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Four (Bella)

Tonight's the night I have my date with Paul.

I don't think I've ever been more excited about something in my entire life.

Paul is extremely handsome and tall and has muscles is all the right places. Though I do have to admit he may be hot, but he's also kind of weird.

At the moment my good friend Lauren is going through my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight.

"I can't believe you're going on your first date in almost a year," Lennox said, placing a hand over her heart. "If you fuck him, I better be the first to now."

"Lennox!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

She turned around to face me, her back to the closet.

"What," she asked, looking all innocent. "There's nothing wrong with fucking a hot guy. Especially Paul La-HOT-e."

My face fell at her comment. Lennox, as much as I love her, is the biggest slut I know. She has fucked almost every guy in Forks and the Reservation. She give's Lauren a run up for her money.

"What do you mean by 'especially Paul'?" I asked her. If Paul and she had a thing then this date will be over before it even started.

Lennox caught the look on my face before I looked away. I hung Paul's painting on the wall opposite my bed. The gray wolf always seems to give me a sense of peace.

"Oh honey," she said coming over to sit by me on the bed. Running her hand through her short brown hair she continued. "I promise you," she put her hand over her heart. "That I have never slept with you man." The look in her eyes told me that I could believe her.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"That's a relief," I tried to joke. "It's good to know that there are a few guys out there you haven't slept with."

Lennox playfully punched my arm before heading back to the closet. "So how do you want to do your make-up?"

I was still sitting on my bed looking up at the painting Paul gave me.

"I'm not really sure," I told her. "I don't know what he has planned."

I told Paul to pick me up tonight at 5 o'clock and to not be late. It was already 4 o'clock and I still haven't figured out my outfit.

"Okay," she said throwing me a pair of jeans and a gray tank top. "Wear these with your brown boots and your brown leather jacket."

I nodded my head, trusting in her to know what she's doing. I took my clothes off while she went over to my desk and pulled out my make-up. I switched my bra for a strapless black one and finished getting dressed.

The outfit was something I would have picked out myself. Lennox and I have the same type of personality, except I am a little more shy then her.

"Come here chick," she called over her shoulder. She was rearranging the make-up so she could get to it easily.

I sat down in the desk chair and let her get to work. She curled my hair in loose curls before starting on my make-up. It didn't take long after she made me have the natural look.

"Belly-boo," Lennox said sweetly, fluffing my hair. "You look absolutely amazing. If this doesn't make his cock hard, I don't know what will."

"Dude, really?" I whined. "I'm not going to have sex with him tonight. He may be hot but he's extremely weird."

Lennox looked at me like I was crazy, "Dude, hot always trumps weird."

I was about to laugh when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my," I said getting a little nervous. "I can't believe he's here already!"


	6. Chapter 6 (Paul)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Six (Paul)

As I approached the Swan residence I could hear Bella giggling. Walking up the steps I could help but smile. The sound of Bella's laughter was like the twinkling of the fairies as they fluttered about. It was a beautiful sound, one that I hope to hear more often and to be the reason why.

Knocking on the door I heard a grunt before heavy footsteps. The latch unlocked and the door opened to reveal Chief Swan.

"Good evening Chief Swan," I greeted, holding out my hand. "My name is Paul Lahote and I am here to pick up Bella for our date tonight."

Chief Swan grunted, before shaking my hand. "I know who you are boy," he nodded. "Come on in, she should be down in a moment."

I followed the chief into the living room and sat down on the love seat, facing the Chief on his lazy boy.

The next few minutes where spent in an awkward silence as we waited for Bella to come down. Finally when I thought I was going to have to say something I heard the top stair squeak.

"So I want to know every single detail about tonight," I heard. It was coming from the other female.

"Shh," Bella giggled. "I'll tell you everything, now shut up."

The girls quickly made their way down the stairs and into the living room. As soon as they entered I stood up and turned to look at the girl of my dreams.

Looking her in the eyes was like imprinting on her all over again. Her beauty was undeniable and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Bella looked at me with as much intensity as I did her, the only thing I noticed was her. That is until her friend giggled and her father cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful tonight," I told her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Bella blushed but smiled. "I hope you're ready, I have something special planned for tonight."

Bella shook her head before speaking, "I am."

I turned to Bella's friend ignoring the glare I was receiving from her father, and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Paul."

Bella's friend looked shocked before shaking my hand, I couldn't help but chuckle at the glare she received from Bella at out contact. "Lennox," she told me, shyly. "Bella's best friend."

"Well Lennox," I said, slipping my hand away and into Bella's. "I'm sorry to do this but I must steal her attention away from you tonight. Shall we be going?" I turned my head to see Bella's smiling face.

"Let's go," she said taking a step towards me. "By dad, Lennox."

She pulled me towards the door and I gladly followed. Once we were out the door I took the lead and led her towards my truck. It wasn't like the old one she saw broken down in front of my trailer the other day. It was a Chevy Silverado 1987. I walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Because she was such a small women I had to help her into the cab of my truck. It was something I was going to have to get used to, but I didn't mind.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked when I hopped up into my seat.

I turned the truck on before answering. "Well, you wanted answers," I said backing out of her drive way. "So you will be getting those answers."

She only nodded, not prying any further.

The drive to Port Angeles was pretty entertaining. Isabella and I talked the entire way. Well, she asked questions and I answered, with me making her answer the questions a well. I learned that her favorite color was brown, she loved the movie Home front, her favorite animal was a wolf and she has a varied taste in literature as well as music.

"So you don't like country music?" she asked shocked. We were just now headed into the city limits when she asked this. "Like at all?"

I couldn't help the smile that was laying on my lips. "Not one bit."

Her entire body was turned towards me. We have been talking about my lack of interest in country music for about ten minutes now. "How in the world do you not like country music?" the tone of her voice was very amusing to me. "I mean look at you, the perfect picture of a country boy. All you need now is cowboy boots and a hat."

I just shook my head, "How? I'm wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt and work boots." This little lady was a spit fire.

"Faded blue jeans and a faded t-shirt," she replied, matter-of-fact. She dropped the subject after that.

I pulled into a parking space in front of a little Native American book store. Luck was on my side tonight because there was a small little coffee shop right next door. Bella's interest peaked when she saw the book store.

"A book store?" she asked looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said hopping out of the truck. I walked over to her side and opened the door for her. She held onto my hand as she jumped out. "Like I said earlier."You wanted answers about what I said yesterday and I am going to give them to you."

She only nodded and followed me into the store.

I wasn't planning on staying in the store for too long but the excitement on her beautiful face made me stay put. The book that I was wanting was already paid for and I was not following her around. Bella looked down at her watch and noticed that we've been in here for about an hour and a half. She looked at me, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

I only chuckled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "There's no need to apologize."

She blushed again. "There's just so much history and magic in this place," she told me looking around. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I didn't know this place existed."

"It was my pleasure," I told her taking her hand and leading her out the door. We walked into the small little coffee shop and stood in line. "Do you like coffee?"

I was a bit nervous about what her reply was.

"I do," she nodded. "But it's a little late for coffee don't you think?"

"I do have to agree with you," I said as we walked further in line. "But some little girl was having a lot of fun in the book store next door." I chuckled when she blushed again.

"Welcome to Coffee Rush," the women behind the counter greeted. "What can I make for you today?"

"I'll take a large chi tea hot and two scones," I told her. I looked down at Bella and looked at her in question.

Bella scanned the menu and spoke her order of a medium caramel macchiato hot with extra caramel and a scone as well. The women behind the counter made our drinks and handed us our scones. I paid and I led Bella outside to one of the tables.

We sat down and began to eat our scones.

"When are you going to explain what you were talking about yesterday?" Bella asked taking a drink of her coffee. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew I couldn't hold off any longer.

I sighed before I told her. I told her about everything. A certain group of the tribe turning into wolves, vampires, meeting the Cullen's and even of the First Wife. She took all the new in stride up until the part about the Cullen's being Vampires.

"Wait. The Cullen's are what?" she asked, disgusted.

"Vampires," I repeated.

The look on her face was one of pure disgust and hatred.

"So you're meaning to tell me that I went out with Edward Cullen for 8 months and the whole time he was a blood sucking corpse?" I only nodded. "Oh dear god, that is disgusting. I am so glad I never slept with him."

I almost choked on my tea when she said the last part.

"I am very glad of that as well," I told her.

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. If there is anyone out there willing to make me a banner for this little story I will be extremely grateful! I would make one myself but I don't have Photoshop or any kind of tools on my computer that will make one. If anyone is interested shoot me a review or a private message or choose one of the links on my profile to contact me. Thank you much!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Bella)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Seven (Bella)

I can't believe that I dated a vampire.

I can't believe that they actually exist, and so do Werewolves!

My life has completely changed in the span of an hour.

Last night on my date with Paul he explained everything to me. He told me about how his tribe descended from wolves and certain members of the tribe get the chance to turn in order to protect their tribe from vampires.

He handed me a book that he bought from the book store next to the cute little coffee shop and told me that if I wanted to know more that I could read that book.

Paul was an amazing story teller. Each word he spoke was captivating and I loved every minute of it. I do have to admit though, that when he got to the part about the Cullen's being blood sucking corpses, I had a baby vomit. It was disgusting, but Paul didn't seem to notice.

Vampires are real! I even dated one!

When Paul dropped me off at home last night, he walked me to my door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before he left we made plans to hangout tonight at his packs bonfire. Once he left I felt extremely dirty so I went to take a shower. Just the thought of me dating a corpse made my skin crawl and it was as if I could feel him on my skin. So I scrubbed until I was bright pink.

"Bella," Mrs. Newton scolded when I walked into her office this morning. "You're late."

Being here with Charlie and not having a mom has been kind of tough. When Mrs. Newton remembered that my mother was in Florida and not here, she took on the mothering role. It was annoying yet extremely comforting.

"Sorry, Mrs. N," I said sitting down in front of her desk. "I forgot to set my alarm and woke up later than usual."

Mrs. Newton gave me a sympathetic look before nodding.

"I'll let it slide since it's the first time," she said, motioning me out the door. "Next time I'll take the minutes late out of your pay."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, before walking onto the floor.

_That Night_

My dad got home at 4:30 PM. I was in the process of straightening my hair and talking to Lennox on speaker phone.

"_So how was the date?" _Lennox asked on the other end of the phone. _"You did promise to tell me everything."_

"Honestly it was magical," I said with a sigh. I wasn't going to be completely honest with her because I promised Paul that I wouldn't tell anyone about the pack's secret.

"_Magical?"_ Lennox sneered. _"Come on girl you've got to give me more than that! Where did you go? What did you do? Did you kiss him?"_

I heard a chuckle from the hallway. I turned to see my dad in the doorway.

"What time are you leaving tonight?" he asked. "Do I need to order in or are you making dinner? Hi Lennox."

"_Hi Charlie," _Lennox replied to my dad.

I placed the straightener down and unplugged it before answering my dad.

"Paul's picking me up in an hour," I told him. "I can make dinner real quick then finish getting ready if you want? He's taking me to a bar-b-q so I won't be eating here."

My dad shook his head. "That's not necessary. I'll order a pizza." With that he turned around and walked down that stares.

"_Wait. He's taking you out again?" _Lennox quizzed. _"I need my detail women!"_

I could contain my laughter.

"_Don't make me come over there and pry the answers out of you," _she threatened. _"You know I'll do it too."_

Lennox was a feisty one. He stood about 5'3" with short brown hair. She's a natural red-head but she hated getting called a ginger so she's always dyeing it brown. She's several months older than me being born in February compared to me being born in August. She's been my friend since I first moved here and I love her like a sister.

"He drove me down to Port A where we went to this cute little tribal bookstore, which you know how I am in bookstores, I took forever," I giggled. "He bought me a book about his tribe and then took me to a quaint little coffee shop. It was so romantic, we talked for hours before walking down the beach."

I caught myself daydreaming about the night as I stared at his painting. I didn't realize till now that the reason why it was so detailed was because he's actually been that close to a wolf. Hell he is a wolf!

"_Awe, that's super cute," _Lennox cooed. _"Who knew Paul La-HOT-e could be a romantic. Did you kiss him?"_

I laughed as I finished my make-up. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit for tonight. Paul would be here soon.

"When he dropped me off, he walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek," I told her as I changed my top. "Other than that, there was no kissing."

"_That's cute, but lame at the same time,"_ I could only imagine her pout. _"I wanted to know how well he kisses."_

"Lennox!" I shouted. "Stop."

"_Sorry!" _she replied._ "I can't help myself, that man is a god! Have you _seen_ him?"_

"Of course, freak," I said, annoyed. "And I'm going to be seeing him again, tonight."

"_Well my parents just got home and want to have a family dinner thing," _she told me. _"Don't be stingy on the details next time. Love ya."_

"Love you too," I replied.

With that we hung up.

**A/N: I hope you like this little girl talk moment. I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be written within the hour. I had a Dr. Pepper at around 10PM Arizona time and now I'm wired. **

**I am looking for someone to make me a banner or something for this story. If anyone would like to make me one I will beg! Haha. I love you guys. Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Paul)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

**A/N: I was very disappointed in the lack of feed back I received from chapter 7. Please, out of the kindness of your hearts send me some reviews. Tell me what you like and what you hate. Is there anything that needs to be cleared up or anything you would like to see in this story? Please. I want to hear from you all. **

Chapter Eight (Paul)

I can't remember the last time I was excited about seeing a girl. I mean I've slept with a lot but I never got the feeling of 'butterflies' in my stomach.

As I drove my way to Bella's house, I felt the feeling for the first time. I'm actually kind of nervous to have her meet the guys.

They all know that I have imprinted on her but I want to wait awhile and see if we can have something naturally instead of being forced together with all this supernatural mumbo jumbo. I want us to fall in love on our own terms.

That's what I hated most about imprinting. Being forced into loving someone you barley even know. I mean Sam was dating Leah before he imprinted on Emily. Instantly he dumped Leah and Emily moved in. With Jared it was kind of like that same thing. We've been in the same class as Kim for what seems like forever and he never gave her the time of day. Then bam he imprinted and know it's like they're joined at the mouth. It's not natural.

In my opinion you shouldn't just jump into a relationship if you want it to last. I understand that the imprint is forever and that when your imprint dies the wolf shortly follows. But I don't like the idea of rushing it. Bella and I haven't even kissed yet! Yeah we've been on a date but we didn't go any further. I walked her to the door after the date and I kissed her on the cheek. No more, no less.

Tonight was our pack meeting. I was nervous about bringing Bella around the pack. I didn't want anyone to meet her yet. I wanted her all to myself. Just Paul and Bella.

I parked in front of Bella's house for the second night in a row. Hopping out, I grabbed the flowers from the bench beside me and walked to her door.

Just like yesterday, Chief Swan answered the door.

"Paul," he said, gruffly.

"Chief Swan," I acknowledged.

I followed the chief into the living room where we sat and waited for Isabella to come down stairs. I took this little moment as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Sir," I said, clearing my throat. The man looked at me. "I would like you to know that I am interested in your daughter."

He huffed before replying, "And what exactly are you interested in doing with my daughter?"

I was taken aback by the question but I never faltered.

"I like he, very much, sir," I replied. "I'm only interested in getting to know her and to have fun in the process."

Charlie nodded, "Just promise me that whatever you guys end up doing that you will keep my little girl safe."

I felt as if there was a double meaning to that simple promise.

I nodded, holding out my hand, "I promise."

Just then Bella walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped a bit from the knee down with a grey shirt, a red scarf and the beany from last night.

"You ready?" I asked her standing up. I handed her the flowers and she smiled.

"Let me just put these in a vase and we can go," she said, smelling at the beautiful white roses.

Charlie turned to me a held out his hand, "I appreciate you being honest with me. I never liked her last boyfriend but I'm beginning to like you. Don't break her heart or you'll have hell to pay."

I grasped his hand and gave him a firm hand shake, "I promise I will do my best. I have no intentions of hurting her."

Bella walked in then and held out her hand. We walked out of the house and I helped her up into my truck. Closing her door I ran over to mine and hopped in.

"Can I tell you something?" Bella asked a little shy. I looked at her grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You can ask me whatever you want,"

We were headed down the road before she replied. She unhooked her seatbelt and scooted until she was sitting bitch. She lifted my right arm and pushed herself into my side, bringing my arm down around you. She started to play with my fingers.

"Why does it feel like I've known you forever?" she asked. He face flushed red and her heart beat sped up. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled.

"I feel it too," I told her squeezing her hand. "I feel like if I ever had to let you go that I would go crazy."

I wasn't ready to answer her question. I wanted her to fall in love with me before I told her about the imprinting. She didn't question my answer, only sunk deeper into my side and breathed in my scent.


	9. Chapter 9 (Bella)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Chapter Nine (Bella)

It's been a week since I've last seen Paul.

I started school on the seventh and didn't realize until today that I missed Paul's birthday. He turned 17 on the 10th and I completely forgot until I logged into Facebook. There was a friend request from Emily and there were pictures of her and the guys celebrating Paul's 17th.

I felt extremely ashamed about forgetting, he told me on our first date, and I felt left out._ Why wasn't I invited? _I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong.

Today is the first Saturday back from winter break. I was over at Lennox's house and we were debating on going to a party that was on first beach.

"I think we should go," Lennox was saying as she put on some make-up. "I mean, he hasn't called you and you haven't seen him since last week right?"

I nodded, "I thought our dates went well. I don't know what went wrong."

I was lying face first into her pillow. All I wanted to do was go find Paul and have him wrap me in his arms like he did at last week's bonfire.

"You're going," Lennox stated. She had just finished her make-up and was not throwing clothes at me. "We have to make you look extremely hot."

I looked at her confused.

"Tell me why I need to go again?"

"First off," She began. "I need my wing women, and second, what if you see Paul? He'll definitely be wondering why he didn't call."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I tried to think of a good reason not to go, but there wasn't any that she would agree with.

I finally gave up trying to convince her to let me stay and ended up dressing in a hot little number that she bought at the mall the other day. I stood in front of her full length mirror and did a 360.

"Damn girl," Lennox complimented. "The boys are going to be all over your ass."

"To bad I only have one boy on my mind," I stated. I turned around to look at her before grabbing my keys. "Let's go before I change my mind."

The drive down to La Push was pretty eventful. Lennox was telling me about the guy who was throwing the party and how hot he was.

"He's like, Justin Timberlake hot," she squealed. "I'm hoping his girlfriend's not with him tonight so I can hook up with him"

I only rolled my eyes. This girl was a huge slut and she didn't even care.

"Only you Lennox," I laughed shaking my head. "Only you."

"Don't judge," she sassed me. I chuckled and parked my truck. "Look there he is!"

Lennox hopped out of the truck and took off in the direction of said boy.

I took my time getting out of the truck. I put my phone and keys in the glove compartment and shut the door. I noticed several people from school and decided to go socialize.

"Hey Angela," I said walking up to my only other friend.

"Bella," she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here. Wait, scratch that, I can. Lennox is here isn't she."

Angela looked around the beach looking for our friend. I spotted her hanging off some guy that was about the same height as Paul, maybe even taller.

"Hey," I said surprised. "Isn't that Jacob Black?"

Angela followed my gaze and saw what I saw.

"Isn't he the kid who met up with us last year when we went surfing?" Angela asked.

I nodded. "Man that boy has grown."

He was bulkier than Paul and stood about three inches or so taller than him.

There I go again! I'm constantly thinking about that man and I couldn't help myself. I had to find him or someone so I can get my mind off of him.

Angela and I continued talking for about twenty minutes before the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I knew then that Paul had showed up.

There was this weird connection there. It was as if I could feel his eyes on me like a ray of sun on a warm day.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said coming up to Angela and I. "Whose that hot-ty staring at you?"

I turned around then and saw him. He was standing several yards away in nothing but cutoff jeans. The way he was looking at me had my panties wet, instantly. The heat of his eyes made my skin flush and I couldn't help but go to him.

Slowly I started walking in his direction, completely ignoring my friends. My only focus was getting to the god in front of me.

By the time any of us spoke we were face to face. Nearly inches- no- centimeters a part. I could feel his breath wash over my face.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Bella," he replied.

Before I could take a breath, his lips were on mine.

**A/N: I have written and re-written this chapter so many times. Finally this just flowed right out. I know it's a short chapter but I thought I would end it there. The next chapter with be a little, dare I say it? Heated... Should I write the lemon in Bella's point of view, Paul's or third person? Give me your thoughts. I'm not going to start writing the next chapter until I get enough reviews answering my question. **


	10. Chapter 10 (Paul)

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: Mature

Author: nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Chapter 10 (Paul)

Our kiss ended with the sounds of cat calls and whistles. There were a few other people were yelling for us to get a room.

Bella giggled putting her hands over her face.

I clasped my fingers around her back, laying them on the small of her back. Blocking her from moving away.

"Hey," I smiled down at her. As she looked up at me I ran my nose up and down her jaw.

In response she ran her hands up and own my chest.

"I've missed you," she whispered. It sounded as if she was nervous for telling me.

Running my hands up and down her sides, under her coat, pushing her back a little. I loved the feeling of us skin to skin.

She was dressed in her usual combat boots and leather jacket, paired with short shorts and a strapless bikini. She looked wonderful.

I pulled her to me and held her close. I tightened my hold when she started to hug me back.

I loved the feel of her in my arms.

"I've missed you too," I said placing my hands on both sides of her face. "I should have called I'm sorry."

She looked up at me under hooded eyes.

Running my thumb softly over her cheek I spoke.

"We had another wolf phase," I stopped speaking when she gasped.

"Who was it?" she asked concerned.

"Embry Call," I told her, her eyes widened. "It took us even longer to calm him down because it brought up issues of his father."

"What happened with his dad?"

"That's the problem," she looked confused. "We don't know who his father is. We thought he was full Makah like his mom, but apparently not."

"Poor Embry," she whispered.

Bella and I started walking towards the table with the food and drinks. She grabbed us two beers and I grabbed some food. We walked over to some driftwood and sat down.

"You said it took a while to get him to calm down," Bella started. I could see in her face that she was curious. A genuine curiosity because I knew she truly cared about me and the pack. "How long did it take for him to phase back?"

I finished eating the food on my plate before taking a swig of the beer.

"He phased on Sunday and we finally calmed down on Thursday," I told her. She only nodded.

"Is he alright now?" Bella asked truly concerned.

Our conversation stopped when someone yelled Bella's name.

Bella turned towards the voice and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That bitch right there," she told me, a laugh in her voice. "That's Lennox. She's my best friend."

Lennox was right in front of us now.

"Well that's a terrible way of introducing your best friend," Lennox said sitting in Bella's lap. She turned to me and held out her hand. "The name's Lennox. We met when you picked the hoebag up the other day."

My wolf growled at the name she called Bella. The man in me knew she was joking around, it seemed like that was their type of friendship.

"Paul," I took her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Lennox giggled and turned to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Damn, bitch. His hands are sexy."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How's the guy hunting?" Bella asked her friend.

I watched the two interact and I knew that even though Lennox wasn't allowed to know out secret, that she would still be in our lives. There was no way I could let this friendship end. Bella might get a little annoyed with this chick, but she looked as if she adored her. She told me on our first date that Lennox was like a sister to her, that when Edward Cullen broke up with her and moved away, Lennox was the one that helped her through it. She was also the first friend she made when she moved here.

"I'm going to be crashing at his place tonight," Lennox was telling Bella. "Cover for me okay. If my mm calls say I'm at your place."

Bella agreed before turning to look at me. Lennox walked away and left the party with the guy she was talking about.

The way the light of the fire lit up Bella's face was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring.

"Wanna get out of her?" I asked her. She nodded.

I stood up grabbing her and pulling her towards where her truck was.

***Lemon Warning***

3rd Version POV.

By the time they closed the door to Paul's house, their lips were locked. He had her pushed up against the door and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. They were both trying to get as close together as they could.

Sliding his hands down her sides, she grasped her ass and lifted. Bella instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her further into the door he ground his aching mound into her. They moaned in unison.

They pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath. Paul began to take her jacket off ever so slowly.

With the jacket on the floor he moved them down the hall and into his room. Carefully he placed her in the center of his bed and kissed her passionately.

Bella's hands ran up and down his back, grabbing at him, pulling him closer. As they were in the process of kissing she kicked off her boots.

"I need you naked," Pauls' husky voice made Bella's panties even more what then what they already were.

Bella pushed him back so she could bring her bikini top off and over her head. She then helped him unbutton her shorts. Swiftly and smoothly Paul slide them off before taking his own off. Kicking his shorts off him, he climbed up her body. Placing open mouth kisses where he could.

Hovering above her, Paul slowly reached down. Softly running his calloused hands over her pale mounds. Cupping her left in his right, running his thumb over her hardened nipple. As soon as he did this he smirked. Bella's breath hitched and she arched into him. Coming chest to chest.

Her pale hands running over his shoulders to his back. Scraping her nails up and down, loving the feel of him above her.

"Paul," she moaned.

He sucked and bit at her neck, thrusting a little at her nub.

Holding himself up by one hand, he grabbed his aching cock with his other. He ran the tip up and down her throbbing lips.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" He asked his girl. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to be sure before they proceeded. "It's going to hurt."

Bella looked her lover in the eyes and did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life."

With this he slowly pushed passed her barrier. When she winced he stopped, afraid to move, not wanting to hurt her any further.

He looked down at her, kissing the fallen tear, before kissing her lips. He pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Covering her cries with his mouth. He knew to go on when she grabbed his as with both her hands and moved her hips.

His thrusting was slow at first, taking it easy. Though when she dug her nails into the fat of his ass he began thrusting harder.

Bella was a moaning bundle of nerves. She loved the feel of him inside of her. They fit perfectly together and she knew this was where she belonged. She through her legs around him, making him go deeper.

"Baby I'm about to blow," Paul told her, his hand running down her side until he reached her nub. He circled it a few times before their orgasms hit.

"Oh, oh, oh," Bella muttered. Her legs fell, as did her arms.

Paul pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her, unconsciously he pulled her to his chest.

"That was amazing," he told her, his face in her hair.

Bella could only nod, her eyes slowly closing.

"Don't go to sleep girl," he chuckled. Knowing he was close behind. "We've got to get you home."

"Lennox will cover for me."

With those simple words Paul pulled Bella in closer as they both fell asleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry if that was terrible. This is my first lemon, like ever. Give me advice on how to write a better one? Please. Any who. Don't hate on it too much. **


End file.
